Episode 6226 (12th February 2006)
Plot Tyrone and Molly take the burger van to a car boot sale. They meet Roy and Hayley who are looking at vintage maps. Jason sees Violet leaving Jamie's house. He calls her a slapper mistakenly thinking she's slept with Jamie. Violet tells him to mind his own business. Sarah and Jason leave for their holiday in Ayia Napa. Rita cooks a Sunday roast at Emily's house for the Book Club. She gets very drunk and talks at length about what it's like to be old and lonely. Sean goes on a date with a lad he's met on the internet called Josh. He's furious to discover Josh lied and doesn't look like Michael Owen at all. As Tyrone and Molly pack up the burger van after a successful day, Tyrone forgets to switch off the deep fat fryer. Ed and Eileen play scrabble. Eileen's frustration bubbles to the surface and she tells Ed that if he doesn't find her attractive they should end their relationship. David winds Phil up. Phil threatens to trap David's hand in the lounge door to give him a dose of his own medicine. Gail arrives home unaware of the animosity. Roy and Hayley pore over an old map of Weatherfield they've purchased. When Tyrone and Molly realise the burger van is on fire Tyrone plunges it into a lake. Jo invites David into her flat. Ed assures Eileen he's attracted to her and leads her up to bed. Molly and Tyrone frolic in the lake and end up kissing passionately. Cast Regular cast *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon Guest cast *Ed - Chris Walker *Jo - Emma Pike Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Site of car boot sale *Unnamed streets around Manchester *Park and boating lake Notes *Rob Hunt and Tina Maskell were credited as Stunt Doubles, and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *This was the last episode to be produced by Tony Wood. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone and Molly do a good day's trade with the burger van, but accidentally leave the fryer switched on. Ed gets passionate with Eileen after a game of scrabble; Phil threatens to break David's fingers; and Jamie decides to take things slowly with Violet. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,870,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2006 episodes